tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
GB Blackrock
G.B. Blackrock is the multi-millionaire industrialist behind Blackrock Industries, a huge megacorporation with numerous subsidiaries. He is a wiz at finance, and is used to getting his way whatever he sets out to do. He has been known to wring success out of even the most dismal-looking endeavors. He enjoys being one of the most powerful men on Earth, and is generous and kind to his underlings as long as they produce. He hires only the best, and expects them to work as hard as he does. He owns a small fleet of private jets, and buys and sells companies as routinely as most Americans buy soft drinks. The destruction of several of his key installations by the Decepticons, and the injury of his top engineer Josie Beller, have created a hatred of the Decepticons in G.B. Blackrock -- one for which he is willing to use his vast resources to gain revenge. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: The Blackrock family was called Schwartz when they came to the US. Once they got into the fossil fuel business (starting as coal miners, and slowly working their way up), they chanced their name to Blackrock to avoid anti-Semitic prejudice. Blackrock was one of the first humans to feel the presence of the newly-arrived Shockwave, who attacked a highly efficient oil-drilling platform developed by Blackrock Industries and designed by Blackrock employee Josie Beller. The attack left Beller paralysed, and Blackrock blamed himself for the incident. The invasion of Blackrock's aerospace plant soon afterward caused Blackrock to believe that he had been specifically singled out by the giant robots, which he did not yet recognize as aliens from another world. Blackrock eventually leaned the truth about Transformers, and with Josie Beller is looking for alternatives to get them off his lawn planet. Pre-MUX History: In the late '80s and early '90s, Blackrock continued to build his empire, branching out into IT, construction, and renewable energy. In 1993, Blackrock Construction hired Spike Witwicky, partially with the hope that Spike would begin to unveil what he knew about the Autobots. Much to Blackrock's disappointment, Spike was mum, wishing only to be judged by his work. Spike quickly rose up in rank at Blackrock, and within three months of employment, was given the title of foreman, one of the youngest in Blackrock Industries to achieve the title. He was assigned as one of four chief foremen in overseeing the counstruction of Blackrock Tower, an 84-story office and retail complex. Under Spike's brief stint are foreman, he took a project that was six weeks behind schedule, and put the project almost six weeks ahead of schedule. His goal of reaching eight weeks ahead of schedule was cut short after he was attacked and almost fatally wounded by Frenzy. Not satisfied with almost killing the Autobot ally, Frenzy also destroyed the building. Strangely enough, Blackrock never fired Spike for this incident (he fired far more people for far less). Already losing a building, Blackrock's PR team convinced G.B. that firing a mere foreman would be a moot point, Instead, they convinced Blackrock to keep Spike on their payroll, which would put G.B. closer with the Autobots - and to earn some PR points by publicly committing to see to it that Spike makes a full recovery, and his family would be provided for during his rehab. The gamble paid off. Not including the tens of millions Blackrock received in insurance settlement claims (though his premiums took a significant upswing), Hoist and Grapple volunteered their services to reconstruct Blackrock's high-rise building, which enabled Blackrock to not only strengthen his ties with the Autobots, but take advantage of the best engineering team not only on Earth, but the entire galaxy (with the exception of the Constructicons). MUX History: Spike tried repeatedly to live a "normal" life with the Autobots. This meant working at Blackrock Industries at various times in his life, primarily in the construction sector. In 2008, Blackrock Industries, like most major industries at the time, suffered from the great financial collapse that fall. As part of the mass casualties of layoffs, Blackrock Industries laid off Spike. The two have not spoke since, but they remain on good terms. In 2012, PetroChina surpassed Blackrock Industries as the largest oil producer in the world. In 2013 he recruited Carly Witwicky to work for Blackrock Industries. In December of 2016 President-Elect John MacLeod named G.B. Blackrock as his pick for Secretary of State. OOC Notes *G.B. Blackrock was named after writer Bob Budiansky's friend Gary Bennett Schwartz. It is presumed that this is what his initials stand for. (Note also that the name "Schwartz" means "black" in German.) * Born in 1955 on the MUX, he was one of the youngest oil CEOs in history. Logs 1992 * "Spike's Reckoning" - Before amicably departing the Autobots to forge a life on his own terms, Spike has a youthful slip of judgment and kicks frequent human bully Frenzy while he's down. For Spike, that brief lapse, which sent Frenzy to the repair bay for a few hours, resulted in a payback that nearly cost the human ally his life - and put him on a yearlong recovery path. 2008 * June 2 - "Security Concerns" - GB Blackrock expresses concern after receiving a message from ex-Cobra Snapdragon. * September 22 - Jem and the Holograms are kidnapped by Cobra Category:2008 What If? Universes Decepticon World In a world dominated by Decepticons, G.B. Blackrock supports one of the few humans who dare stand up to the alien oppressors: Circuit Smasher. Witwicky What If? Universe In the Witwicky What If? Universe, Carly is chief research scientist for Blackrock Industries, and Mr. G. B. Blackrock and she are married. Logs *What If...Sparkplug said "No"? : Sparkplug makes a quick decision to not help the Autobots after getting rescued by the Autobots. Sparkplug stands by the decision, but his decision has lifetime implications for Spike. Players G.B. Blackrock is often temped by Bzero, but is available for application. ---- Category:Characters Category:FCs Category:Humans Category:USA